


Wonwoo's super boyfriend!

by roseey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mingyu has super powers, Wonwoo's fond of mingyu, meanie ftw!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: Wonwoo's boyfriend has super powers!





	Wonwoo's super boyfriend!

**Author's Note:**

> VOTE FOR SVT!!!

'I could do better than that you know.' Mingyu said, remote loosely hanging between the scaffold of his fingers and Wonwoo, who's lying on his lap, looks up at him. 

'Do what?' He asks, dryly. 

'Flying, wait not flying because I'm not an ave, but I can teleport decently. I'm not astonished by it anymore.' Mingyu said, staring holes at the spider man movie. It's an old version, but never too late for early twenties to be awed by it. At least, one among them feels so. 

'You should check your facts before speaking, Mingyu. You don't perform decent telekinesis, let alone teleport yourself. I'm scared one of the days you'd land yourself in some serious trouble.' Wonwoo speaks, head lulling on the thick muscular thighs. 

'It was just one time.' Mingyu says to himself, albeit knowing how ambiguous is that. 'Okay, it was  _more_ than one time, but hey, I have that power unlike these humans.' 

'You are a human too.' 

'Nah, I don't feel like it anymore.' Mingyu said nonchalantly. 'I don't know who gave me this power, but honestly I'm not going to regret having it. Like Imagine, I can undress you without using my hands.' 

Wonwoo smacks his thighs. 

'You better not do that anymore. Seriously Mingyu, you were about to remove my shorts in a shopping mall! What if I had stood there naked-' Wonwoo groaned in mortification. 'I can't even imagine.'

Mingyu dropped the remote and combed Wonwoo's bangs back, giving him the kicked puppy look. 'I was just staring at your butt, didn't know it's powerful enough to have it removed.' 

'Oh God.' 

 

 

Mingyu has super powers. It's not like he goes around wearing cape and saving helpless people, but then he does some nice trick works to people he's comfortable enough to reveal his speciality. 

Wonwoo didn't believe him until Mingyu teleported to his bedroom in the middle of the week day night, while they were still on the phone. The latter fainted but it's not the point. He had grown accustomed to it, infact a little too dependent on Mingyu's powers without himself being aware of it. 

Like the time when he needs to reach for plates from higher shelves, the china set will descend down on its own, and when he turns back, he would find Mingyu giving him a cheekly smile. Well, Mingyu himself is tall enough to reach the cupboards comfortably but there he is, using his specialities in useless things.

Wonwoo had suggested him to use it for people who are in need, but then Mingyu contradicted to it, saying that fate is something that not must be disturbed. Having to be the one reading a lot of books, these philosophical beliefs are still foreign to Wonwoo. He let Mingyu live his life in his own accord.

 

 

However, Mingyu has this major problem of being unable to control his powers and mainly when it comes to Wonwoo. 

The first time they had a heated kiss, things went a little out of hand. Mingyu was working open his mouth like a magic lock, their tongues dancing to the rhythm of their thudding hearts and the hands that left burning imprints everywhere. Wonwoo was losing himself in the sensation and when he briefly opened his eyes, he got shocked by the open evening sky of sand dust colour above them. 

Mingyu had successfully teleported themselves to a middle of fucking grassland, and to the point of his maximum capacity vision wise, all he could see was golden grass swaying to the wave of wind. 

The taller one too was taken aback by the incident, but he smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. 

'I've always imagined us kissing in a meadow.....maybe that is why.' 

Wonwoo leaned in to kiss the smile, admiring him for shamelessly accepting his thoughts. 

 

 

The worst situation however was, the time when Wonwoo woke up to a sleeping Mingyu beside him. He shrieked a little, ready to murder the mass of body beside him until he saw the tuft of raven hair he's grown to be familiar with. The problem is, Wonwoo's at his parents' for Christmas and his boyfriend is now in his bed in boxer shots when in reality, it will take twelve hours to reach Changwon from Seoul. 

'Mingyu!' He whisper yelled. shaking the unmoving body with vigour. He did wake up, blinking his eyes cutely. 

'Wonwoo, you are back already? You told me it will take a week...' 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. 'You are in my bed, you fool-It's  _you_  who are in my bed! You freaking teleported!' 

Mingyu panicked taking his time to look around the room, coming to terms that he indeed teleported to Wonwoo in the middle of the night. However, when his eyes fixed on Wonwoo's baby photo hung on the wall, he literally cooed. 

'You are so cute, Wonwoo. I wanna put you in my pocket!' He squeals, walking towards the photo in boxer shots with no ounce of shame. The said person blushed, eyes averting from the tanner back and distracting himself with the patterns on the bed sheet. 

'Yah!' He tries to hide the fondness. 'How can you come and go as you wish, you need to really take control over this, Mingyu.' 

The other turned giving him a sappy smile. 'I was too cold last night and I thought about hugging you to sleep. Looks like my powers just does things what my heart wishes for.' 

Wonwoo gulped, very much aware of the heat rising to his cheeks. 'Come here, you fool!' 

Mingyu bounced back his way to Wonwoo, and the latter didn't waste any time clasping his hands around Mingyu's neck to pull him for a deep kiss. The taller one moaned and pushed Wonwoo on to the mattress, caging him with his legs and-

The door opened to a middle aged lady, with a hamper of clean clothes in her hand, and a mix of surprise and disgust coating her face. 

'Is this the Christmas gift you were talking to me about, Wonwoo dear?' 

Regardless of the festive season, they both  got bashed for sneaking in (Wonwoo told so) at the middle of the night and making out with his door unlocked (Wonwoo hung his head so low to hide the bubbling giggle threatening to break out.)

Mingyu survived on the basis of being a surprise guest, and it's no wonder that he became his parents' pet in the matter of six hours, with the adorable personality of his. 

 

 

Wonwoo fell in love with Mingyu, at least he realized so when the latter stopped by at his work,one day. He works in a day care as a part timer and during spring season vacation, Wonwoo settles to make more money to spend it leisurely after the course starts. And of course, that leaves Mingyu wandering out with his own hands hugging his torso in a pitiful way. 

Wonwoo suggested that Mingyu could meet him up for lunch and the home made food his boyfriend brought was just a bonus. Apparently, the kids loved the "tall  _ajhussi"_ and Wonwoo wouldn't let go of a chance to witness cute moments as these. 

Mingyu plus children, cuteness overload. 

There's always a kid who cries non stop and this time Wonwoo's caught alone with a two year old baby crying for its mother. It always tugs his heart, knowing how the parents leave behind their children with heavy hearts for the betterment of their life, earning more and more for the children's needs. However one fails to see that, love shown and cared for, is as important as having your kids spend lavishly on things they desire. 

He's pacing around in a separate room, so the other kids won't be distressed by the sound of cry, and he for a second considered taking the child to a clinic nearby to check if its health is alright. At that time Mingyu entered. 

'He won't stop crying?' 

Wonwoo nodded, feeling like crying himself. 

'Did you check his diaper?' 

'I did, it's clean. He ate just now, he's wearing soft clothes and I even checked for insect bites. I think he misses his mom. Shall I call her?' 

Mingyu clicked his tongue. 'That won't do. We can't keep having them come around everytime the baby throws a fit. How about we distract him a bit?' 

'You mean play with him?' 

'Exactly, just drop him on the play mat and stick by the door so no one comes in.' 

Wonwoo wordlessly agreed, albeit the nagging doubt in his mind. He's sure Mingyu has zero experience with kids until yesterday and if he managed to stop the baby from crying, then he would have to admit that he's no better than a novice. 

Mingyu clapped his hands and the toys in the room began to move around the kid on its own, making the baby stop crying. In fact, he looked surprised as he tried to catch the floating objects around. 

'Thank you, Mingyu.' Wonwoo said, and the taller looked back with a fond smile. 

That's exactly when Wonwoo realised that he was in love.

 

 

 

As much as Mingyu says he doesn't care about the others and that he should let the fate take its own course, Wonwoo sees how much he's bothered when some one around needs his help. 

They were walking back from the college when they saw four high school students cornering a young girl. They both don't know what their motive is, but he sure can tell how the girl's scared, judging from her trembling form. Wonwoo looks back at Mingyu, his eyes suggesting something but then the latter turned away, a frown setting in his face. 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, shrugging his hand from Mingyu's hold as he set his feet in the direction of the crowd. However, Mingyu held him back, shaking his head with purse of his lips. 

'What?' Wonwoo muttered, fight ready in his blood. 

'Don't....' Mingyu said, staring straight ahead, but then when he heard a small sound of sob coming from that direction, his eyes narrowed at the crowd and soon enough the boys flew away from the girl, literally. 

They were all sprawled and scattered on the road like husk, almost all of them groaning at the impact of the fall. The girl hurries away at the grant of this opportunity, and Wonwoo couldn't help but smirk at the boys lying down on the road. 

Wonwoo tip toes and pressed his lips to Mingyu's cheeks, internally cooing at the redness the tip of his ears gain. 

 

 

Mingyu and Wonwoo rarely fight, but when they do it's mostly because of how Mingyu is oblivious to other's advances and that he should have his guard held high most of the time. 

'You really didn't know that she was approaching you that way, Mingyu? Because to me it was very much obvious.' 

Mingyu sighed, flopping down on the couch. They both are at Wonwoo's apartment and it was supposed to be a movie night after a small tour to the nearby grocery store, but looks like it's going to be an  _argument night._

'No honestly, I thought she really wanted to know about the detergent brand I chose, you yourself appreciated the brand I chose before.' Mingyu stated, muffled by the cushion pressed to his face. 

'Well, who would want to know about how nice it smells because quote unquote,  _I now know why you smell so nice._ It was lowkey creepy to me.' 

Mingyu sighed. 'Wonwoo....' 

'You shouldn't be like this, Mingyu. You could get in trouble for not reading in between the lines. I'm not being jealous here but what if I'm not around and they take advantage of you?'

Mingyu remained silent, which means that he already moved passed the entrance of his foul mood. Wonwoo didn't seem to realize this because he's nagging like it's no one's business, simultaneously setting down the things for dinner in kitchen. 

'I'm scared you would get in trouble in one of these days, Mingyu. Honestly....' He looked up to see the salt shaker floating slightly in the air and when he redirected his gaze at Mingyu, he found the latter glaring at him. 

'What are you glaring at me for? I'm telling the truth here!' Wonwoo barked, and the next moment, he found Mingyu towering over him in record breaking seconds, obviously teleporting himself from the living room to the dining hall. 

He held Wonwoo's head with his palm, and leaned much closer, eyes dangerously shining with a glint. 

'Just shut up, Wonwoo.' 

Wonwoo's eyes grew wide at the disrespect. 'What do you mean- _hmmph!'_

Mingyu's kisses always quiets down Wonwoo, it works like magic. 

 

 

 

Mingyu is also an over protective puppy, and telekinesis is his ammunition when it comes to protecting Jeon Wonwoo. 

The blast of music from speakers was surprisingly okay for the ears, and the beat made everyone sway their bodies with a rhythm. However, Wonwoo's impossible to be dealt with, as he had sealed his ass on the bar twirling stool, nursing one of the colourful drink he has no idea about. Soonyoung-his best friend, Jeonghan, Junhui and his girlfriend had decided to take Mingyu out for a dance and from afar he could see the tall boy competing with Junhui, making all dorky moves. 

He breathes out a laugh, when Soonyoung shoves the girl aside with his quirky steps. 

'Being a loner on a saturday night is not nice.' A girl sits next to him, and Wonwoo had to blink twice to get his blurry sight adjusted. 

'No, I'm with my friends.' 

'Are they invisible?' The girl said, trying to be funny. Wonwoo found it funny too. 

'Nope, they are dancing over there.' He points at the mass of the people he loves dearly. 

'How about I get you a drink?' 

Before Wonwoo could say no, a vodka glass was presented to him. 

'It's a little too strong for me.' Wonwoo reasoned with her, toying with the glass. 'Thanks anyways.' 

'Don't worry, if you get drunk I'll take you home.' She said with a wink. 

Wonwoo tried to swallow the grimace, hiding his lips behind his own glass of cocktail. 

'You haven't told me your name, sweetie.' 

He cannot put up with the sweet endearments anymore. 'Won-'

He's halfway through when the glass of vodka on the bar slide trips on air and falls on his jeans, making him flinch and groan. The girl tries to take a napkin and wipe the alcohol-mind you it was very much stained on the upper part of his thighs- but somehow, a guy walking past by them trips and falls on the girl, making her face smash on the counter top. 

'Excellent.' Wonwoo mutters to himself in a tone of disbelief, as he peers over the stage to find the fluffy raven haired boyfriend of his openly staring at him with concentration. 

His sweet boyfriend, Mingyu had just staged a beautiful accident to save the lad in distress. 

"Bathroom" Wonwoo mouthed, as he walked past the dancing bodies and Mingyu followed suit, despite Junhui questioningly staring at him. 

 

As soon as the reached the place, Mingyu hung his arm over the other's shoulder. 

'Sorry 'bout the drink, It was supposed to spill on her.' 

'I have a boyfriend with hawk eyes....' Wonwoo fondly chided him, tugging down few of the tissues and taking the wetness off. 

'When you have Jeon Wonwoo for a boyfriend, you need to have hawk eyes, baby.' Mingyu said with his gravel voice, nuzzling his temple. 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at that. 'Thank you, though. She was keen on making me drunk and taking me home.' 

Mingyu growled. 'She can't put up with you though. You, ice prince is only susceptible to Kim Mingyu, the ice breaker.'

Wonwoo shoved him away. 'Quit the metaphors, Kim.'

 

 

 

As much as Wonwoo had reprimanded Mingyu for bringing his super powers into their sex life, the latter never listens to him. 

Wonwoo's in the blissed out state, biting his bottom lip as he's riding the hell out of his boyfriend. His blunt nail ends are leaving no crescent marks, but it leaves painful impression on Mingyu's chest, as his hips stutters to angle the length inside him to hit the spot he desires. 

Mingyu too has thrown his head back, groaning everytime Wonwoo tightens him around. 

'Fuck baby, you are so beautiful riding me like that.... ' Mingyu admired the sight of his boyfriend and he thanked all the stars that only he could see Jeon Wonwoo like that- riding him naked, with his eyes closed and head thrown back. 

Almost seconds later, Wonwoo got tired as he blinked at Mingyu, leaning on his torso. 'Fuck me, Mingyu...I can't take it anymore.' 

Usually, Mingyu would gladly, turn them over and fuck the day lights out of him all the while grunting in his lover's ears. But then today an idea slipped his mind, which he wanted to try for a long time. 

Wonwoo was trying to move out of the cock, but a pressure on his hips made him stumble down and sit on the cock. He whined at that, trying to glare at Mingyu. 

The other smirked, doing the same again, and Wonwoo caught the idea pretty quickly. 

'If you are not doing the way I wanted, we are never doing it anymore.' 

Mingyu knows very well whether if a threat is empty or not. This one, definitely is. 

 

 

 

Sometimes, Mingyu feels insecure of his own abilities and that breaks Wonwoo's heart, whenever the attitude appears. 

It usually starts off with untimed messages, asking what he's doing and where he is, and Wonwoo makes sure that he replies with a heart emoticon or kiss faces. Mingyu checks for his affection a lot during that period of time.

He considered it as a slump time, like how everyone has that particular phase where even smallest of things get to them. Wonwoo didn't understand the intensity of the situation till the time he got into the core of the matter. 

It shook him to be honest. 

'You don't think me as a freak, right?' Mingyu asked him, when they were taking a stroll near a park. 'Do I scare you?' 

Wonwoo was baffled with the other's way of thought process. 'Why would you even say that?' 

'Because, I'm not normal. Like what if my loved ones find out he can make an object fly just because he can look at while concentrating on it?'

'Do I seem to be scared of your power?' 

Mingyu shook his head. 'That's because you love me?'

'Yes, but also-even if we were only friends, I wouldn't be scared of what you are. Because I know Kim Mingyu will never do anything to hurt anyone, at least intentionally.' 

The taller one laughed. 'Really?' 

Wonwoo hummed. 'I love your abilities in fact, but refrain yourself from using it while having sex. Because I love your hands on me than the empty pressure.' 

Mingyu wordlessly hugged Wonwoo in the middle of the empty road. 'I'm scared if one day, you would leave me all alone.' 

Wonwoo inhaled other's scent, rubbing the other's back. 'Fool, how can I fall in love with anyone if there's a Kim Mingyu in my life?'

'Right, you can't fall in love with anyone else. Promise?'

'Promise.' 


End file.
